Chest
Chest: Relationship issues, heart and love emotions, respiration and circulation. Also self-esteem and feelings of worthlessness, suppressed emotions, and feeling smothered or controlled by others. HEART The Heart Chakra serves primarily to motivate action based upon emotional response to situations. Unlike the Solaris which deals with situations at a basic level the Heart Chakra views situations through a lens of conscience and moral ideals: where the Solaris assesses events mainly through a sense of success or failure the Heart sees things through a sense of right and wrong. Level One , end of sternum –The First Level of the Heart Chakra is where we make moral assessments of external and internal situations, including our morals themselves. Right Side: The Right aspect of the First Level of the Heart Chakra is where we assess how well we are fulfilling our moral duty to ourselves and our ideals. Are we answering the call of our Soul? Are we doing the things we need to fulfill our physical, emotional, and spiritual nature? Or are we neglecting duty to ourselves? When ignored or blocked this aspect of the Heart Chakra gives us the feeling that we are somehow behind where we should be, that we are constantly racing to catch up, never being good enough or moving fast enough. Left Side: This aspect of the Chakra allows us to assess people and situations and render a judgment on the desirability of potential interaction with them –a “gut feeling.” This is where we assess the character of others relative to our perceptions of what is right and wrong. If blocked it makes one judgmental and prejudiced, having knee-jerk reactions: or conversely a blockage here can leave one overly trusting and naïve, a poor judge of character. Right Companion: The Heart Level One Right Companion is where we assess the accuracy of our moral perceptions and conceptions of right and wrong. This Companion causes us to reflect upon and refine our understandings of our moral relationship to ourselves, Deity, and the world about us. It is this Companion which allows us to move from the simplistic view that what gives us pleasure or success must ergo be “right” to the more complex idea of abstract values of right and wrong. Left Companion: The Heart Level One Left Companion assesses whether actions or situations in accordance with our perceptions of what is right and wrong. It examines our own and others’ actions and renders a moral judgment. It should be noted that while this companion assesses the perceived rightness of situations it does not in any way assess the correctness of the standards it is judging by. Level Two –The Second Level of the Heart Chakra regulates our emotional attachments: our loves and hates, likes and dislikes, attractions and repulsions. Right Side: The Right aspect of the Second Level of the Heart Chakra generates our desire for situations that cause us emotional pleasure and our desire to avoid situations which cause us pain. This is where we get our motivation to seek out or manifest beneficial situations as well as our desire not to deal with things which cause us hurt. Left Side: The Left aspect of the Second Level of the Heart Chakra generates our emotional reaction to the circumstances we encounter: it reacts with pleasure or pain, love or hate. This aspect of the Chakra does not assess the “correctness’ of its response in any way, only registers the feeling. Right Companion: The Heart Level Two Right Companion logically assesses our attachments (loves and hates, likes and dislikes, etc��) to see whether they are of benefit to us or not. While the main body of the Level Two Heart Chakra relates to situations based upon emotional attraction to or repulsion from them, without assessing the reasons for these, the Right Companion examines these feelings for their accuracy and currency. This is what allows us to let go of our emotional attachments when they are no longer relevant to us: it allows emotional growth through constant emotional assessment. A blockage here can make it impossible to let go of past emotions and move on, leaving us frozen in the past. Left Companion: This Companion generates an attraction to or repulsion from people, places, or situations based upon their energetic qualities. Have you ever met someone and said “Ewww, they have icky energy!” If so, it was the Heart Level Two Left Companion which caused you to recognize it. It should be noted however that it is not necessarily that the other person or place has “icky” energy per se, so much as that it reacts badly with your own. This is also true when you are aware of someone’s “really great” energy. This Companion pulls you to people/places/situations because of your compatibility with their similar or different energy (remember, opposites also attract), and repels you from those with whom your energy reacts badly. This Companion also attracts or repels you from people/places/situations with which you have Karmic ties. Level Three –The Third Level of the Heart Chakra gives us a sense of emotional relationship to time, and an ability to learn from our past experiences and apply that knowledge in present or future circumstances.. Right Side: The Right aspect of the Third Level of the Heart Chakra gives us an innate reaction to time: a sense of entropy or decay which causes us to take action and to assess the results of action in relation to the results of time. It causes us to feel the limitation of time, and to struggle against these. Of course time is an illusion created by physical manifestation, and by the intensity of focus and effort brought to the continual manifestation of the physical world, but this knowledge does not register at this level of the energetic system where the illusion of time is perceived as a very concrete thing. Left Side: The Left Side of the Level Three Heart Chakra gives us the ability to use time to our benefit, to plan and carry out long term projects. This aspect of the Chakra assesses the lessons of past experiences and projects the results into the future, overruling short term needs in favor of long term potentials: it gives us determination and perseverance, the ability to work long hours or endure sacrifices to fulfill our long term goals –in short the ability to focus on the far future even at the cost of discomfort in the near future. A blockage here gives an obsession with instant gratification and an inability to look ahead. Right Companion: The Heart Level Three Right Companion assesses past experiences and actions for their effectiveness, studies and analyzes their results. This Companion allows us to learn the lessons of our experiences. A blockage here can result in repeating the same mistakes over and over again. Left Companion: The Heart Level Three Left Companion generates a sense of pride in past achievements whose purpose is to help us recall lessons learned in the past. It gives a sense of attachment to the past, and if blocked can cause us to either ignore the past or become trapped in it. Level Four –The Fourth Level of the Heart Chakra is the seat of our impulse to revenge and also of our impulse to forgiveness. It deals with our emotional reactions to people and situations, and the long term consequences of them. Right Side: The Right aspect of this Chakra assesses past experiences in order to determine potential dangers or threats in present or future situations. Ideally it takes the lesson of past situations but lets go of the emotion: thus it is the center of forgiveness. If blocked it clings to the emotion and becomes vengeful and bitter, never able to forgive or forget –or conversely becomes completely self-abnegating, losing its sense of self-preservation. Left Side: The Left aspect of this Chakra assesses past situations in order to determine the best ways to interact with people or situations in the present or future in order to achieve desired results. If blocked, this Chakra can become manipulative or callous, making the desire for results its sole motivation and reducing people to mere tools. Right Companion: The Heart Level Four Right Companion makes long term plans regarding specific people or situations based upon what has been learned through past interactions with them. Left Companion: The Heart Level Four Left Companion generates a desire to move on from the past –to forgive and forget, to leave the past behind and move into the future unencumbered by past attachments. This Companion motivates us to forgive, to be in a state of balance and of love with all things. Level Five –The Fifth Level of the Heart Chakra deals with our relationship to Deity and how we consciously or more often unconsciously evaluate all things in relationship to it. Right Side: The Right aspect of this Level of the Heart Chakra causes us to project our feelings about our relationship with Deity onto our relationship with the world –in keeping with the concept of “As Above, So Below.” Thus if we have a good relationship with Deity and feel that Deity loves us, we are likely to treat others with love: if we feel punished or persecuted by Deity, we are likely to punish and persecute others. Blockages here cause us to feel estranged from Deity, and that there is something wrong with us or with the world, and to view the world darkly as a result. Left Side: The Left side of the Fifth Level of the Heart Chakra engenders a desire for a good relationship with Deity and with the world. This aspect of the Chakra gives a desire to be in or return to a state of balance and peace, to forgive and move on, to make things better. Here the concept of “As Above So Below” is translated into a knowledge that our actions draw a natural consequence: violence begets violence while love begets love. If the Right Side of this Level sees other people and situations in light of the relationship to Deity, the Left side sees action in terms of relationship to Deity. Right Companion: The Right Companion assesses ones life as an extension of ones relationship to God/dess. The Right Companion causes us to view our past and our future in light of our relationship to Deity: as a wonderful journey or a vale of tears. Blockage here makes one pessimistic about life and the future. Left Companion: The Left Companion projects our attitude toward our relationship to Deity into our behaviors toward others. When unblocked this manifests as compassion and love for others, and gives a desire to do good for the sake of it: blocked it will make one “holier than thou” and often makes people confuse “Divine Justice” with their own personal desire for retribution or vengeance. Level Six –The Sixth Level of the Heart Chakra deals with our sense of destiny and our desire to play a role in the Divine Plan. It helps us to find our place in the Universe, and to align more fully with the needs and purposes of our Higher Self. Right Side: The Right aspect of this Level helps us to have a sense of the greatness of the Universe/Deity –an appreciation and awe of the endless diversity of creation and existence. This aspect of the Chakra gives us a sense of our spiritual potential, how much there is to learn, and do, to be and to become. Left Side: The Left aspect of this Level facilitates interaction with higher spiritual beings, usually unconscious but sometimes conscious. Here we feel the protection of our Guides for example, or sense the presence of a Spirit or Ghost. This is not a seat of communication per se, as this is found higher in the system, but rather of a more emotional level of interaction. Right Companion: The Heart Level Six Right Companion reminds us that we have a higher purpose in life, pulls us toward destiny and the fulfillment of the Soul’s needs and purposes. When functioning properly this Companion gives us a sense that there is a special role for us in life –as there is for all people. When blocked it leaves us feeling that our life has no higher meaning. Left Companion: The Left Companion assesses our future in terms of the Soul’s purposes and our own relationship to God/dess. If the Right Companion gives us a desire to play a role in destiny, the Left Companion actively pursues it. Here we seek to take part in things greater than ourselves, and to make a mark in the Universe. Level Seven , collar bone –The seventh Level of the Heart Chakra has to do with our feeling of oneness with Spirit, and our ability to shape things through magic. Right Side: The Right side of this Chakra has to do with issues of external manifestation: creating magically in the outside world through our connection to Deity and our Higher Self. This aspect of the Heart Chakra gives us a sense of well being and confidence in the Universe that is an aspect of a strong connection to Deity and which allows us to create magically with or without conscious knowledge. Magic is a constant and ongoing process in our lives, usually unconsciously –though this Chakra governs the process it does not critically assess what is being manifested: this is how we sometimes trip ourselves up by manifesting what we focus on rather than what we consciously want. A blockage here can also leave us feeling fearful and powerless toward the universe in general. This Chakra also has to do with how we feel about magic and the ability to manifest: when this aspect of the Chakra is blocked we may be suspicious or distrustful of magic, which is really a distrust of our inner of Higher Self: Left Side: The Left side of this Chakra has to do with issues of internal manifestation: how we create our body and its health. Our body itself is an act of magic, a constant and usually unconscious magic –this is true of our health as well. Our body is a manifestation of our Soul, and thus ultimately a manifestation of Deity: Because it is a manifestation of our Soul our body reflects the state of our Soul –emotional and spiritual blockages in our inner self register in our outer self as well (As Above, So Below). Often this takes the form of sickness and poor health. More conscious control of our health can be taken through this Chakra. This Chakra also has to do with how we feel about our body and our relationship to it: when this aspect of the Chakra is blocked we may have a poor physical self-image, or we may reject the body as an unworthy vehicle for Spirit: but this is really a rejection of Spirit since the body only reflects it. Right Companion: The Heart Level Seven Right Companion generates a sense of oneness with eternity, a sense of timelessness which when tapped into allows us to transcend all worldly concerns and gain peace within ourselves. Left Companion: The Heart Level Seven Left Companion generates a sense of oneness with God/dess which manifests as spiritual elation or ecstasy. This is the feeling, akin to orgasm, which we feel in certain kinds of trance and when we touch Souls. It is the Divine ecstasy which people mean when they refer to feeling joy in “the Presence of God.” Thymic located between the Throat and Heart chakras Open and Balanced: You are open to higher spiritual levels; and you have both love and aspiration for the Divine, and also selfless love for those around you p.132. You able to connect your dreams with waking reality, ONeil Overactive: You are so open to higher levels that you lose your grounding on the practical mundane level. 'Unbalanced:' You indulge in spiritual platitudes and ignore the needs of others. Blocked or Closed: You reject and are fearful of higher spiritual realities; you stubbornly see only the ordinary side of life p.123. You are unable to express emotions even thogh you can feel them. (John ONeill) Element: Tibetan Buddhism -Fire Heart Open and Balanced: You are a very compassionate, understanding, and generous person p.73. The emotions of love, joy, happiness, honesty, and respect are very important to you p.237. You are considerate and sensitive to the needs of others, and empathetic to their pain. You are able to feel love for all beings around you, in an ever-widening circle from yourself and family, your pets, friends, neighbours, countrymen, fellow human beings and all fellow living beings on Earth p.76. Ultimately, you can see the Divine - you can see God or Godhead or the Self - in all beings, and you realise the same Self in you is also the Self in them as well. Overactive: You are dominated by your emotions and feelings, such as love, joy, sorrow, etc p.334. You are the sort of person who is desperate to please others, and are too overly concerned with the needs of others p.73, putting them above your own needs in an unbalanced way. This personality type - who is more likely to be a woman than a man - may be involved with a self-centred or immature partner, taking all their abuse, always forgiving, and cleaning up after them. This is also how the phenomenon of "co-dependency" arises. Malfunctioning: You are full of negative emotions such as hatred, guilt, selfishness, paranoia, impatience, and self-pity p.237. You can have powerful, passionate feelings for others, but you will only love another or do something for them on the condition that they love or do something for you first. Blocked: You are a hard-hearted pp.73, 132, unsympathetic, self-centred person. You are afraid to love others, and unable to love yourself. Element: Traditional Chinese (associated organ: heart) - Fire; Tibetan Buddhism -Mind/Spirit